


Потерянный | The Lost

by Jackycat



Category: Merlin (TV), Parked (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- ...У меня часто бывает ощущение, что я совершенно лишний в этом мире. Что родился не в той семье, не в том городе, не в том веке. Как будто в длинном коридоре выбрал по ошибке не ту дверь и потерял возможность вернуться назад. Я никогда не понимал, что заставляет меня метаться и бесконечно искать себя. Искать и не находить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потерянный | The Lost

Вечер застал их на окраине, там, откуда открывалась городская панорама. Город простирался от края до края горизонта - куда хватало взгляда.

Катал опустил окно машины, щелкнул зажигалкой. Смаргивая и морщась, затянулся, вгляделся в открывшийся вид.  
\- Можно и мне попробовать? – неожиданный вопрос сидящего рядом Фреда развеял привычную блаженную апатию, в которую мальчишка погружался, смакуя новую порцию травы.  
Катал поглядел удивленно, криво улыбнулся:  
\- Решил перебраться на темную сторону?  
\- Просто любопытно.  
Парень повел плечом, дескать, ну ладно, протянул самокрутку, с интересом пронаблюдал, как пожилой господин рядом сделал глубокий вдох и закашлялся. Услышав учтивую благодарность, Катал усмехнулся, принял цигарку.

\- Я ведь однажды едва не женился. – Фред, в отличие от молодого человека, пейзажем не любовался. Он будто погрузился в себя, снова нырнул в тяжелые воспоминания.  
\- Правда? – вопрос сидящего рядом парня вернул его к действительности.  
\- Да. Шарлотт. – Фред замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Заговорил он глухо, казалось, вовсе не ожидая, что собеседник его услышит:  
\- Она никогда не объясняла, почему порвала со мной. Просто ушла, и на этом все кончилось.  
\- Поэтому ты решил вернуться? – когда Катал курил, речь его становилась неясной. Появлялись неестественные сипящие окончания в словах, и в целом фразы не всегда можно было четко разобрать. Фреду это не мешало. Однако сейчас он, не подумав, что обкурившийся мальчишка вообще обратит внимание на его речь, внезапно забеспокоился. Ворошить раны, еще и перед, по сути, незнакомым человеком оказалось боязно.  
\- Возможно, – ушел он от ответа.  
Однако, почти обличенная в слова боль просилась на волю, комком застряв в горле и не желая вновь опускаться камнем на дно сердца.  
Фред потянулся, взял в руки блокнот, открыл его на странице, которая была самой истертой, самой перечитываемой за последние месяцы:  
\- Земной свой путь пройдя до половины,  
Я очутился в призрачном лесу,  
Утратив правый путь во тьме долины… - он смолк, пробежав взглядом вниз по строчкам и не найдя в себе сил выговорить то, что в них значилось.  
\- А дальше?  
\- Потом расскажу.  
\- Мистер-загадка. – Катал усмехнулся, взглянув хитрыми, блестящими от дури глазами.

Пожилой джентльмен давно заметил, что это насмешливое, саркастичное выражение появлялось на лице парня, когда тот чувствовал преграду в общении, ловил в речи собеседника холодные, пренебрежительные или осуждающие интонации. Это, подумал Фред, его самооборона - как щит, смазанный маслом, неуязвимый для стрел. Защита, оберегающая ранимую душу от яда внешнего мира и ударов судьбы.  
Фред на миг даже пожалел, что не рассказал больше, что вновь привычно скрылся в скорлупе разочарования, не позволив мальчику почувствовать в себе родственную душу. Такое отчуждение тоже являлось своего рода защитной реакцией. Две, покалеченные судьбой жизни.  
Катал был достаточно разумным, чтобы обходить подобные, чувствительные для обоих точки. Он попросту не заострял на них внимание. Не старался, зачастую неправильно, истолковать чужие побуждения и поэтому смотрел на жизнь проще. В этом смысле молодость много мудрее зрелости.

Парень вновь поджег потухшую самокрутку. Он обернулся к окну, снова залюбовался видом: яркими, мерцающими огнями города.  
\- Фейерверки вспыхивают один за другим, - задумчиво сказал он. – Пуф! Громко, будто это палят пушки неприступной цитадели… - замолчал на мгновение, - отец приводил меня сюда в детстве.  
Катал закусил ноготь большего пальца. Сигарета в его руке медленно тлела:  
– Красиво здесь.  
Он вздохнул, повременил немного и спросил:  
\- Ты когда-нибудь видел, как лист падает с дерева?  
\- Что? – не понял Фред.  
Катал ответил не сразу, засмотревшись на шелестящую на ветру крону раскинувшегося над машиной платана. А когда обернулся, заговорил осторожно, стараясь четче произносить слова. Он почему-то взволновался, будто боялся, что его оборвут на полуслове и обзовут идиотом, как, видимо, не раз случалось:  
– Ну, знаешь, тот самый момент, когда листок отрывается от ветки?  
Фред с удивлением задумался:  
– Нет. Пожалуй, не видел.  
– Это... – Парень смотрел странным серьезным взглядом, словно говорил о чем-то невероятно важном. – Это прекрасно.  
Фред кивнул, внезапно осознав нечто такое, о чем прежде не задумывался. Не замечал за пеленой житейских неурядиц.

– Чувствуешь что-то? – внезапно перевел тему Катал. - В смысле, после затяжки?  
– Непривычно. Туман в голове.  
– Так только сначала. - Парень довольно усмехнулся. – Потом становится легко, будто ты ничего не весишь. Вроде у тебя совсем нет тела – как пух от одуванчика. И свободно. Вот подпрыгнул бы и улетел отсюда к чертовой матери.  
Катал слабо сжал губами самокрутку, сделал глубокий, долгий вдох. Уперся затылком в спинку сидения и чуть приоткрыл рот, давая дыму лениво выходить наружу без всякого принуждения.

– Знаешь, если покурить перед сном, начинают снится обалденные сны. - Сказал он немного погодя, взглянув на Фреда и улыбнувшись. – Вроде фильма. Только кажется, что все на самом деле. Я могу контролироваться события, сам решать, как все случится. – Катал еще раз затянулся и продолжал: – Впрочем, такой сон у меня всего один. Точнее сказать, я всегда вижу что-то новое, но все на одну и ту же тему. Вроде бы я - вовсе не я, а какой-то пацан из прошлого. И не просто пацан: что умею делать разные магические фокусы. Предметы передвигать, не трогая, взглядом огонь разжигать. Или, что еще круче, могу атаковать, прошептав заклинание. Например, посылать копья или рушить скалы на головы неприятелей. - Мальчишка оживился, видя, что собеседник слушает с интересом. - Я - прислужник какого-то знатного мужика. Принца, кажется, то ли короля. На того все время совершаются покушения, а я его спасаю. Но в тайне - мне нельзя признаваться, что я владею магией. Его папаша таких, как я, умельцев привык отправлять на костер. Ему, как бы, не важно, кто и с какой целью. Главное - виноватого найти. Такой же, видать, кретин, как и мой предок.  
\- Занятно. А сам-то почему не принц? – усмехнулся Фред.  
\- Я? Ну не знаю. Так получилось.  
\- Ты же говоришь, что можешь управлять событиями. Сделался бы принцем.  
\- Не-е, - отмахнулся Катал, - я должен быть слугой – так надо.  
\- Ну да, будь ты принцем, наворотил бы дел!.. – Рассмеялся Фред.  
\- Не сомневайся! – мальчишка сиял от счастья, заполучив во внимательные слушатели серьезного джентльмена. – A этот мужик – мой хозяин - тот еще болван. Упертый, заносчивый - венценосная задница, одним словом. Хотя он в общем-то не плохой человек. Достойный и храбрый. Он добр ко мне. Не всегда, конечно, но я знаю: он ценит меня, хотя и пытается это скрывать. – Катал замолчал, вздохнул и тепло улыбнулся. - Пусть это и странно, но мои сны порой такие детальные, словно все это происходило наяву: побудки с утра, переодевания... Я приношу ему еду, подшучиваю над ним и получаю нагоняй за это. Он иногда ведет себя как несмышленое дитя, хотя и вымахал выше меня ростом и в плечах шире в полтора раза. Порой он бывает ужасно жестоковыйным: не слушает мои советы и нагоняет на нас неприятности. Однако, я даже сердиться на него не в состоянии, это не говоря уже о том, что мое недовольство никому не интересно. Я только знаю, что обязан быть подле него. Всегда готовый помочь и защитить, а ведь он даже не понимает, насколько беспомощен без меня.  
И я счастлив уже только от того, что могу быть рядом, в тени его величия, но при этом незаменим и полностью ему предан…

Катал все говорил и говорил, а Фред слушал со смешанными чувствами изумления и тревоги. В какой-то момент абсурдная мысль, что парень преображается из недальновидного подростка в совершенно незнакомого человека, показалась не такой уж абсурдной. Пожилой джентльмен иногда замечал эту перемену в своем странном соседе по парковке, и всегда она приводила в замешательство, еще раз доказывая, насколько нельзя верить внешнему обличью, судя по всему, скрывающему под неприглядным видом оборванца-наркомана вдумчивого и явно любящего человека. При последней, родившейся спонтанно мысли Фред опомнился: описание воображаемого друга Катала было полным и настолько исчерпывающим, что не оставалось сомнения в существовании реального человека. Вероятно, у этого принца был сильный прообраз, потрясший нежную душу подростка.  
– Ты гей, что ли? - спросил Фред, когда мальчишка умолк.  
– Нет, с чего это вдруг?! - взвился было тот, но, увидев вместо оскорбительного презрения обычное спокойное любопытство, осекся, потупился и ответил немного погодя: - Не знаю. - А после взглянул виновато, будто оправдываясь: - Вообще, мне нравятся девушки.

Парень задумался и сник. Фред видел, что от его радужного настроения не осталось и следа.

\- Я и люблю, и ненавижу этот сон всей душой. - Заговорил вновь Катал. - Потому что всегда, перед тем, как открыть глаза, я вижу себя сидящим на коленях перед моим мертвым принцем. И всегда я повторяю одни и те же слова. Что дождусь его, чего бы мне это не стоило. Что никто мне его не заменит.  
Катал помолчал немного и добавил:  
– Знаешь, у меня часто бывает ощущение, что я совершенно лишний в этом мире. Что родился не в той семье, не в том городе, не в том веке. Как будто в длинном коридоре выбрал по ошибке не ту дверь и потерял возможность вернуться назад. Я никогда не понимал, что заставляет меня метаться и бесконечно искать себя. Искать и не находить. Мне порой кажется, что этот сон - единственное место, где я настоящий.  
– Может, все дело в том, что тебе не достает правильных людей, которые могли бы понять и поддержать тебя?  
\- Да нет. У меня полно друзей. Не в этом дело.  
\- Уж точно! - фыркнул Фред. - Пример отличного товарища этот твой дружок-ширяльщик, готовый за дозу зарезать собственную мать.  
\- Ты - мой друг. - Мальчишка посмотрел вдруг открыто и без тени грусти. – Ведь правда же?  
\- Ну да. Друг. Почему бы и нет. - Ответил Фред с некоторым удивлением. Ему раньше как-то не приходило в голову воспринять этого паренька как нечто большее, чем безалаберного соседа.  
\- Ну, тогда у меня все путем. - Улыбнулся Катал.

 

***  
В бесконтрольном порыве насытить бушующего внутри монстра, который, казалось, рвал его плоть на куски, Катал не чувствовал нытья от ушибов и ссадин, не чуял ни стыда, ни холода, ни инстинкта самосохранения. Он не ощущал боли, пока судорожно пытался найти иглой вену под кожей. Он стремился лишь к одному – унять голод.

Монстр получил свое и теперь расползался внутри черной, всепоглощающей дырой, безвозвратно пожирал способность мыслить и чувствовать, засасывал физические недомогания и страхи, впитывал тоску и разочарование и оставлял Каталу лишь истомную пустоту.  
Притупились боль и голод, слабо кричащие в мозгу, панические мысли о безвыходности, осаждающие парня с момента, как он в последний раз видел отца. Ушло гложущее чувство одиночества, постепенно растаяла и без того хрупкая надежда.

Слезы, застилавшие глаза, превратили ярко пылающий огонь костра в беспорядочно колеблющееся пятно света. Катал не слышал залпов салюта, не видел разноцветных брызг, озаряющих ночное небо. Его сознание замерло в одной точке, заколдованное ядовитым дыханием сытого, дремлющего внутри чудовища. Лишь костер пятном продолжал покачиваться и вздрагивать перед мысленным взором.

Катал не осознал, когда именно в размытых языках пламени начали угадываться очертания приближающейся фигуры. Словно сотканный из лоскутков света образ становился все более четким и неожиданно узнаваемым. Каждую секунду, с каждым шагом приближающегося человека, Катал находил в нем все больше знакомых и странно дорогих черт. Узнавание очередной крошечной детали в облике незнакомца обдавало все существо парня необъяснимой волной восторга. С каждым его шагом Каталу казалось, что дышать становится легче, что чудище в нем теряет силу и гибнет, не вынося исходящего от незнакомца тепла и света.  
\- Здравствуй. – Мужчина улыбнулся, опустившись на колени рядом.

С этим словом ударная волна немого взрыва сотрясла ослабевшее тело. Мир вокруг вдруг задрожал и рассыпался, оказавшись не прочнее яичной скорлупы. Провалился в черную бездну вместе с рамками восприятия, ужасами беспомощности и монстром, который больше не имел над Каталом власти. Остался только свет и человек, роднее которого у парня никогда не было.

\- Ты все-таки пришел за мной?  
\- Разве я мог не прийти? – Теплые пальцы гладили бледные щеки, стирая навсегда следы от слез.  
\- Мне было так холодно. А эти люди… даже Фред… Ведь я никому не сделал ничего плохого. Почему они ненавидят меня? – собственный голос казался сейчас совершенно другим – как раньше, когда мама была еще жива.  
А может еще задолго-долго до этого.  
\- Люди не понимают тебя, а непонятное порождает страхи. Люди всегда ненавидят то, чего боятся.  
\- Но ты больше не уйдешь? Не оставишь меня одного?  
\- Нет. Больше никогда.  
Незнакомец склонился и осторожно поднял молодого человека на руки. Катал инстинктивно прижался к его широкой груди и понял, что никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько умиротворенным, спокойным и… бесконечно обессилившим.  
\- Я очень устал, - сказал он едва слышно.  
\- Я знаю. – Тот человек встал на ноги, привлек парня к себе так крепко, словно самую драгоценную ношу. – Тебе больше не будет страшно. И холодно не будет - обещаю. А сейчас отдохни. Поспи, хорошо, Мерлин?

Произнесенное незнакомое имя блеснуло в мозгу вспышкой озарения. Словно недостающая ключевая деталь, оно в одночасье соединило разрозненные осколки ведений и фантазий в целостную цепочку памяти о давно ушедших событиях. Наделило смыслом каждый прожитый миг и каждый вздох.

\- Да, Артур. – Молодой человек счастливо улыбнулся, прижался щекой к груди друга и закрыл глаза.


End file.
